


Whispers of the Weak, Broken, and Isolated

by keithmoans



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Smut, Lots of PTSD, M/M, New Evil, New Galaxies, New Planets, New Speices, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithmoans/pseuds/keithmoans
Summary: "Once an evil is gone, a new one arises." That's what Lance's grandmother told him at least. 
 
 
And that apparently came true.
 
(I can't do summaries please forgive me..)





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Wowowow anOTHER SHANCE FIC ;^) Anyways, its mostly going to be surrounded around story rather than romance, plus being a slow burn. I actually made ocs in I don't know how long also a big civilization plus a new evil oo~ spooky~~ *adds spooky affects* (BTW THERE WILL BE SMUT BE WARNED)

After the defeat of Zarkon and the rest of his followers, the battle itself was extreme, making the princess of the lost planet Altea and her advisor plus her most prized paladins, disappear from the galaxy they were in. 

 

All of them, except one certain paladin, the blue one to be exact with his blue lion, the right leg of Voltron were lost from the others for 9 years on a snowy planet, with aliens who looked exactly like humans, except their ears and nose were tinted with ice blue. 

 

They're called the Iciles. 

 

A few years stuck on that planet, Lance became popular with the Icilean’s, adopting a little girl by the name of Lila, one he gave her since she was captured by another evil force much, much worse than the Galra. 

 

They consisted of black, green and yellow striped looking lizards with metal eyes. The Icilean’s called them, ‘QueKheuen chę Zė GunDā.’ 

 

They made a whole thousand of galaxies disappear from living, and the planet of Icilįa, where the Icilean’s live, was on the brink of extinction, only having a few hundreds of them living on the rotting planet.

 

Lance wants to help this planet as much as anyone of his fellow friends who he dearly misses, but with a broken lion? The cuban boy wants to see them. 

 

He wants to see Keith's stupid mullet, Pidge’s big glasses, Hunk’s cooking and his hugs, Allura’s kind smile, Coran’s speeches of comfort, and most of all his crush since the garrison, Shiro. Oh, god does he miss the beautiful soldier who had saved him, many too times from dying. He always tried desperately to get the black paladins attention, but to no avail. 

 

Lance would explain to little Lila the many adventures he and his teammates, no family had. She seemed excited to meet them, pulling at Lance’s dark blue sweater asking him when she could meet them. Lance could only look down at her, his ocean blue eyes showing off a hint of darkness to them. As though the ocean in them died out. He only responded to her with a small, but rich voice, “You'll meet them soon sweetheart.”

 

The upcoming year the searching voltron crew found Icilįa, Lance had forgotten completely about them. Lila would try, desperately to remind him of all the things he would tell her, but his eyes, his skin, was cold. He could no longer respond other than a soft look. He was gone.  
__________________________

 

Before Extinction of Zarkon:

 

 

“Paladins!!! We don't have much left till we've taken down the last ship! After that we can get to Zarkon!!!!” Allura’s rich accented voice reached over into the paladins of Voltron coms. 

 

Lance reacted quickly, pulling back his shift, making the right leg of Voltron pull back. He then yelled out with venom as he pushed the gear forwards, the leg swinging hard into the galaran ship, making a big hole.

 

Keith's blade went to action right after Lance done his part, slicing the ship in half.

 

The other three paladins helped of course, but it seemed the two were furious. Shiro, the head and torso, watched the two in shock. Not so much from Keith but Lance. He never thought the brown skinned boy would have so much pent up anger.

 

Pidge and Hunk stayed quiet, only watching intently as the two hotheads of the team went at it. 

 

Once the last ship, which Lance and Keith both destroyed, a huge ship none of them had seen before that actually looked like a huge Galra robot came appeared practically out of nowhere.

 

“Shit!! H-How the hell are we going to defeat this thing!!!” Lance screamed. 

 

Shiro tried to calm him down the best he could, only to be cut off with Keith's sharp retort, “SHUT UP WE CAN DO THIS LANCE!!”

 

Hunk was crying, not just crying but wheezing, almost having a seizure as snot ran from his nose.

 

Pidge was the only one sorta calm. Her fists clenched on her gears as she looked at the ship, seeing Zarkon at the head, his lips crooked into a grin watching the opposing team in such a state.

 

Allura and Coran were right behind the paladins, the princess at the head of her ship, eyes clouded with exhaustion and rage. Her advisor was trying his hardest to be calm, but he stood ridged. 

 

Zakron stood up from his position and spoke out; “Ah, what lovely timing, let's get this over with.” And with that, his ship shot forwards, the right fist aiming straight for the paladins.

 

Voltron shot right back, the paladins inside the defender of the universe, putting their full attention, their full essence into it. Both parties screamed out in anger over the many, many years of fighting. Fists collided and all that was seen was 

 

 

White.


	2. Icy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash forwards, flash nows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to stop waiting till this late at night to update,,

Nine years after Lance got lost from Voltron;

 

 

‘A distress beacon?’ Shiro had never thought he'd seen something, something so hopeful since the end of Zarkon. 

 

The crew have been searching desperately for their blue paladin, and each one of them was a mess when Lance had been missing. Hunk most of all. 

 

He would rarely come out of his room, usually hiding himself under wet blankets from crying non stop. 

 

The others were really worried for him and when Pidge offered to give him food, in which Allura (with a little help from Coran but don't tell anyone) had made, and Pidge, Shiro and Keith thought she done great. 

 

But he wouldn't budge. He was the closest to the tanned skinned boy, they were practically brothers and losing him for, now going on nine years, of course the yellow paladin would be a wreck.

 

All of them seemed off edge anyways, Pidge yelling defensively once someone would say something she should do, Keith training more and more, but only to get slammed into the wall harder and harder each time, Coran missing talking to Lance about earth and how the boy missed it dearly, Allura being more tired than normal, but always staying up if anyone needed her for comfort, then, there's Shiro.

 

The black paladin couldn't quite comprehend what he felt of Lance’s disappearance. Obviously the man was upset, sad the younger teen was gone. He was apart of the team, he held the team together and made the atmosphere lively. 

 

And now, they hoped they had finally found him. 

 

The team flew as fast they could through space, passing many asteroids which looked rather, devastating to get to the planet who from afar seemed lonely, as though it was surrounded by many other planets. 

 

Once they finally got into the planet’s orbit, the castle/ship started to shake violently, ice cascading over the windows and ship itself. As the ship landed, the others came out, just realizing how cold and, barren this new world is to them.

 

Allura pointed the paladins to get to their lions and follow to said beacon that's far off in the east of the planet. Shiro led the team, not taking long till they made it to the destination. 

 

“Princess, we made it to the beacon. All we see so far is a little cottage.” 

 

Shiro exclaimed over the coms. He thought to himself how unusual a cottage would be surrounded only by thick layers of snow and pointy mountains. The atmosphere around the whole planet itself was tinted a dusty light blue color. Another thought crossed his mind, ‘How could there be a distress beacon, yet no lion?’ The beacon faded away once the paladins came hundred yards in. Huh.

 

The remaining paladins came out of their lions, reluctantly wanting to since the planet was freezing and not even their suits would help with warmth. The black paladin motioned for the others to follow and knock on the door of the mysterious brown with ice and snow around it cottage.

 

He knocked twice, gently as though not to seem rude to whoevers on the other side. A few seconds went by and the door opened fast. 

 

Shiro came face to face with nothing, other than what was inside and honestly he was confused. A little tug at his left hand got his attention as he looked down to see a girl looking up at him with pleading eyes. 

 

From what he was seeing, the girl's features were around the same as humans, only her skin was tinted with light blue, as her nose and ears, which were elongated with spikes. 

 

“Mister!!! Are you S-h-r-i-o?!”

 

The girl asked, questioning how she pronounced his name, her two front shark like teeth missing. 

 

Shiro blinked his silver eyes twice in confusion, then smiled softly at her and bend down to her height.

 

“How do you know my name?”

 

“Papa told me- Oh right you have to help him!! He's so cold!!”

 

She dragged Shiro along, the others following after. Once they came inside they could see nothing other than a small couch and a little kitchen, and what looked like a small bed in the corner of the cottage that what seemed to hold a person. 

 

As the girl brought them to the bed, Shiro could instantly recognize who it was.

 

Lance.

 

But he looked different. His skin was a duller tone than usual, eyes a darker color than normal. He looked up at the paladins, then closed his eyes. Didn't he remember them? 

 

Hunk was the first to break the silence as he hugged the poor, now young man. Lance only stared at the ceiling blankly.

 

The others only watched the said act that was happening before them, each with horrified faces. The girl got Shiro's attention once again and he went down on one knee for her. 

 

“Papa’s been like this for a long time.. he doesn't remember you guys. But it's good I know you guys from his stories or I woulda never answered the door!....”

 

“How.. Do you know how he became like this?...”

 

“No.. he just.. got more sad..”

 

The girl had tears in her eyes and Shiro, being the kind soul he is, wiped the cold tears from her face. He felt sympathy for the young girl.

 

He looked back at Lance, and sighed inwardly. ‘Lance.. I'm, I'm so sorry we didn't find you sooner…’

 

 

The day Lance crash landed on Icilįa;

 

 

“G-GRAH!!! F-FUCKKKK!!!!” 

 

It took many attempts for Lance to make Blue stop from spinning out of control, once once he did, he felt her crash hard onto the ground. A loud grunt escaped his lips, nearly knocking out his windpipe.

 

Finally getting up, he struggled to get out of blue, only to be freezing dramatically to the outside weather of the planet. Lance looked around, only seeing dusts of blue and a small village in the middle of nowhere. He squeaked in surprise as he felt something pushing him from behind and his eyes glanced over to see what looked like, a human?

 

No. No that was impossible. How could humans? Oh. Once he got a better visiones the things facial features, he could see it was an older male, with a white beard braided with blue bands and his nose and ears were blue, plus his skin being blue tint.

 

“W-whoa! Hey! Who the hell are you and where are you trying to take me??!”

 

“Jus’ shut ye’r trap young’in.” 

 

“You can't tell-”

 

“We need ye’r help wit’ sumthi’n.”

 

'Fuck.'


End file.
